The Chosen Three
by Princess of Hearts
Summary: Lexie, Abby, and A.J. are the chosen three, trained to be the most powerful beings in the wizarding world and now they must join forces with the boy who lived to fo fill the proficy to destroy Voldemort.
1. the History Of The Chosen Three

The Chosen Three By: The Princess of Hearts  
  
Ch 1: the History Of The Chosen Three  
  
This chapter is a retelling of the lives of the chosen three. It is happy, sad, and some times a little angsy but I won't say much but let you decide. I will tell how they came to be what they are and their tie in with the magical wizarding world.  
  
OK that was the boring introduction! The one u really want to hear tell the story is the one who lived it not some guy *cough* who didn't know the whole story. I am Aphrodite and I am the oldest of the chosen three by oldest I mean 15 and this is my life. Now you might be wondering about my name, yea I no its not the most normal name but being the child of a Greek mythology obsessed person doesnt help. I hate my name just to let u no. So most people who no me call me Lexie, I don't no y I just like that nickname. So now your wondering y does she keep talking I want to no who the chosen three were so ok I'll tell u.  
  
The Chosen Three are three beings with natural powers that surpass that of ordinary wizard or witch, but here's the catch we have to be together for the power to focus. A Trio is chosen every time another trio is broken (this means if any one of the three dies the trio's higher power is gone) yet another catch is that they have to be blood related.  
  
The chosen three now are my self and my two younger brother and sister. The second oldest is my sister Athena, a.k.a. Abby age 14 and the youngest is Apollo a.k.a. A.J. age 13 my little brother. Ok now to set the record straight WE DID NOT WANT THIS!!! Fighting is not our thing ok its not my or Abby's thing A.J. is just violent. We just wanted to be normal, well ok again, being a witch isn't normal but whatever.  
  
I was 13 when I started noticing my *ahem* powers. I was in my school, Phoenix talon- school of wizardry and witch craft, being chased by a fucking HIPPOGRIFF when all of a sudden a huge gust of wind came and formed a twister/wall/tornado-thing around me as soon as the STUPID HIPPOGRIFF was about to hit me. I BUGGED OUT OK!! When I was sent to the headmaster's office to explain y I got the STUPID HIPPOGRIFF (OK so I don't like hippogriffs) angry, I saw Abby and A.J. there. Turned out A.J. burned down 2 green houses because baby mandrake bit his finger, and Abby flooded the dungeons because SHE SAW A FUCKIN RAT! Well it didn't take a rocket scientist to no we were in trouble again (nope it wasn't the first time in the headmasters office) but to our surprise we weren't really in trouble YET!  
  
Just then two guys came in wearing all black (they looked like people from fucking Buffy the vampire slayer) and they said: "We are Midas and Odysseus, we are here to tell you are the new Chosen Three." (This is the part we burst out laughing and let me tell u they were not happy) the taller and better-looking one, (well they were both very sexy), got straight up in my face and stared straight into my eyes. Have you ever had some one do that to you, its not exactly comfortable. "YOU THREE ARE SUPPOSED TO BECOME THE MOST POWERFUL BEINGS IN THE WORLD AND YOUR LAUGHING!!" ok I tried I really did because he said it so seriously but I couldn't, I giggled. That was the worst thing that I could have done.  
  
That asshole took me by the neck and picked me up. I couldn't breath. Just then a weird aura engulfed (heh big word) me, Abby, and A.J. our hair changed from dark brown to blond, and our eyes (brown) turned emerald green. (A/N: if any one has ever seen dragon ball Z u no what i am talking about) AND THAT JERK HAD THE GUTS TO SMIRK!!! "As you can see the three of you have new powers, and the only way you can accurately control them is if you get proper training" Ok I hate work I am LAZY. So here's my wonderful and well thought out come back, I say "HELL NO!!" and he drops me on my butt.  
  
Abby, who is proably the smartest one of all of us, said something that would have made better sense "wait what to you mean we have 'Powers' we already have powers we're witches?" The shorter one of the 2 hot guys spoke this time "That's a good question"(no DUH)"you and your siblings are the new Chosen Three, since our sister died this morning" (awww) "The 'Powers' found a new trio to transfer them selves to. They choose you three. From what I heard from your Headmaster, Atlanta Dumboledore, You, Aphrodite, have the power of the element wind, that mean's this is yours" here he took out the most beautiful necklace, it was a dragon holding an emerald. He put it around my neck, he had a tear running down his cheek "It was my sister's, and you, Athena, control water, and this is yours" this time he took off the necklace he was wearing, a Unicorn leaping over sapphire, and put it on Abby. Then the mean one spoke up, "Ok to hurry this up, you Apollo, are fire." and he tossed a necklace with a phonix holding a ruby.  
  
"Now you guys are coming with us your parents already know, the training will take about 2 years there's a prophecy (sp) that the Chosen Three will fight along side The boy-who-lived to destroy the world-threaten evil, and that's in 2 years. So ACCIO school trunks" (the trunks had all our school stuff in them) "and here we go!!"  
  
And that's how it all started. And let me tell you!! TRAINING IS HARD!! But now i am all buffed up and being able to do martial arts isn't bad either ... but that's not the point I didn't want to do it. But hey now every single article of clothing I own is BLACK!!! And if that isn't bad enough my stupid mentors are making me go to school in JOLLY 'OL FUCKIN ENGLAND!!! Well now they're making me leave to go to some thing called a platform to catch the school train (what kind of school has a train?) but this is going to be the first time i am around people my age since my training started!! So off I go Midas's being an asshole again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
YAY!! MY FIRST CHAPTER TO MY FIRST FANFIC IS DONE!! THANKS SOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR READING IT PLEASE REVIEW FLAMES R OK BUT DONT BE TOOOO MEAN!! Well thanks again and please tell me what u think I wrote this on notepad and it didn't have spell check plus I was getting I to character because Lexie is very lazy and wouldn't want to write to much!  
  
Thanks. Princess of Hearts 


	2. Introductions and Premonitions

The Chosen Three By: The Princess Of Hearts  
  
A/N: Any words written like ** 'this' ** is how the Chosen Three communicate. It Also came with the new powers. * this * is Lexie's thoughts. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Ch 2: Introductions and Premonitions  
  
Abby, A.J., Midas, Odysseus, and I are here at King's cross, and I don't see a platform 9 and 3/4. "Ok Midas, where here and I for one don't see a damn platform 9 and 3/4! There's numbers 9 and 10 now where the hell is 9 and 3/4!" * I am not happy *, By the look on everyone else's faces I could tell no one knew where the platform was either. "You lost us! How the hell are we going to go through with the mission that we've been training for TWO YEARS!" *If I did all that training for nothing then some one is going to get hurt!*  
  
A strong gust of wind started to blow, "Lexie! Control your self! I am sure we will be to find a nice wizarding family to help us. Remember we did not go to this school either. So clam down and stop cursing before you cause another twister." With that Midas gave me his 'you-know-I-am-right- because-I-always-am' look. I regained control, * I am still angry *. Just then a trolley came out off no where, and out of instinct Abby, A.J. and me attacked it and the red head kid pushing it. "IMOBILIARBUS!"  
  
It stopped right were it was, but the boy flew over the trolley right at me, and what do I do! STUPID ME TRIES TO CATCH THE GUY WHO WAS ABOUT 1/2 A FOOT TALLER THEN I WAS! "UMPH!" I catch him alright, but who was there to catch me no one! I land and slide, I'm still sliding as I look back, "Oh please no!" There was a barrier and the boy and I were heading straight for it! "AAAAHHHHHHH!" I shut my eyes as tight as I can waiting for the crushing of bones against brick.  
  
" Holy Merlin! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be going that fast. I kinda lost control of the trolley. I reck'n I should have been more careful." I looked at the boy in front of me, *who uses reck'n?*, then looked around, then it hit, "Is this platform 9 and 3/4?" He nodded, and added "Are you new to Hogwarts?" "Yep! My brother, sister, and I transferred here to finish our mis...um...schooling *stupid, u almost demolished the entire mission* I'm Aphrodite Saver, but please call me Lexie, everyone else does." He offered his hand, and I noticed I was still on the ground. *O yeah the first guy you meet and your on the floor, stupid!* "Hi! I'm Ron. Sorry again." As he helped me up I got this premonition-thingy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*this is what I saw~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* a huge chess set and then a game was played then a piece knocked out the boy and the other boy and girl kept going *flash of light* A huge spider covered in gray fur was clicking its pincers, then all these HUGE spiders came out and started chasing two boys in the middle of the clearing. Then a car that drove it self saved them as well as the big black dog, And drove away *flash of light* a girl on a bed standing as still as a statue two boys were next to her crying *flash of light* two boys again and another man sliding down a tube/slide with sewage *flash of light* A huge snake skin and millions of rat skeletons *flash of light* a large black dog attacked, and broke some bones and dragged him to a... weird looking tree. *flash of light* the dog transformed into a very thin man with very messy dirty hair *flash of light* The same tree kids again but this time they were all trapped but then another man came in and they all looked surprised and betrayed the girl started shouting something (my visions are silent but in color) then another man came *flash of light* they were all walking then the man in front started changing into a werewolf the boy got pounced on and passed out *flash of light* four people were tied to a large rock, the red head boy, bushy haired girl, a tall oriental girl, and a little blond girl (err she's part veela! they are such stuck up people) it seemed they were asleep surrounded by merpeople then a boy came with gills he saw no one coming for the other people but soon after he came a boy with a bubble on his head, and a half shark/ half man transformation gone wrong they took the two older girls but still no one came for the little veela girl so the boy with gills fought to save the girl and took her and the boy to the surface ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*end~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
While what I saw took awhile, the premonition was a second long. * HOLY SHIT!! THIS BOY HAS BEEN THROUGH A SHIT LOAD OF STUFF! * (A/N: Lexie gets premonitions from people who have been through a lot of pain and/or suffering) I looked at the barrier, "How did we do that?" "It's enchanted," then I saw a short red head woman walk briskly through the barrier followed by 2 red headed twins, a red head girl, a wavy, brown-haired girl, and a boy with messy black hair, they were followed by Abby, A.J., who was by the way laughing his head off, * note to self put itching powder in his bed *, Midas, and Odysseus, who too was laughing * second note to self send him a howler *. A.J. was the first to reach me, "You should have seen your face! It was priceless! Hey," he was turned to Ron, " that was good but next time go for Abby! She can't catch!" * to sucker punch now or later, that is the question*...*NOW!* 'POW!' " And you dear brother can't dodge." I turned to Abby, ** "Abby, A.J. This kid just gave me a premonition!" "Was it bad?" "Let's just say this kid has seen his share of the dark side." ** Ron turn to his Family and shouted, "Hey guys over here! this is Aphrodite Saver!" They all walked over.  
  
I turned to Ron, "These two mean men are Midas and Odysseus, and I would like to meet my partners in crime! This," I pointed to my brother who was sitting on the ground, rubbing him cheek, grumbling on about how he wasn't ready, "is Apollo but call him A.J. and that one over there with the devil cat is Athena and you guys can call her Abby. If you can't find us in the library, Qudditch pitch, Kitchens, classes, you will find us in detentions!" * I love being a Bad Girl! * Abby and A.J. laughed at my last statement knowing it was true, before we were 'the Chosen Three' we were triple A, the best pranksters our old school have ever seen, and we were totally proud of that! " Well then," One of the twins was talking, " I guess we have competion, George"  
  
He bowed and took my hand and kissed it, "I , my dear Aphrodite, am Fredrick Weasley, but please, do call me Fred." He kissed my hand again, I tried very hard to keep a straight face. " Please, my dearest Fred, call my Lexie." I curtsied. Then the other twin took my hand and repeated the process, his name was George. "Please you two are both too kind." * we may have some competion after all * After a quick laugh, Abby and A.J. received the same greeting. I looked at the two girls, they looked nice. "Hi as you probably already guessed my name is Lexie," I placed out my hand and the red haired girl took it, " Hi, I'm Virginia Weasley, but every one calls me Ginny" After she finished I got another premonition...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*What I saw~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* a girl was covered in feathers and blood, the bodies of all the roosters were scattered around her, she looked like she didn't know what she'd just done. *flash of light* then the same girl was sitting down at a desk writing in a diary, crying, she'd stop writing then looked as if she was rereading what she just wrote then wrote over it. *flash of light* A boy was materializing from the diary as the same girl was standing to shocked and scared to move. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*end~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
* WHAT IS UP WITH THIS FAMILY?! * ** "Guys! This girl gave me one too!" "Whoa!" ** "Hi I'm Hermione Granger. You have an American accent, did you go to Salem's?" the bushy-haired girl was talking to the boy next to her while I greeted Ginny but was very quick to meet me after I was finished. *ummm ok? she talks fast* "Good guess but no. We attended Phoenix Talon." * I hope this girl didn't have as much problems as the others, * ... * oh there goes the dizzy feeling I guess not. *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*What I saw~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* there was a girl and boy standing in front of along row of bottles, I looked around the only two ways out were in flames, then the girl grabbed one in each hand, she looked at the boy and said something, she gave him the one in her left hand and hugged him and watched him drink the potion and leave, *flash* the same girl was running through the halls she came up be hind a girl holding a mirror just then a the same huge snake from the boy's premonition. came up behind then and the were stuck that way *flash* They were in the room again with the three men and the same thing happened *flash* tall men/things were crowding around the girl, a boy, and the messy haired man they were coming closer and closer even I felt their presence *flash* they were in a hall the girl and boy with black hair had a chain attached to a ... time turner! *flash* she and the boy were riding a * ... oh no... * HIPPOGRIFF! * this girl is crazy * they reached a window then helped the messy man escape. *flash* they were back at the bottom of some lake and the same thing happened *flash* the boy with messy black hair was on the ground holding a ... dead guy and a trophy he didn't look good ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*end~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
* um these kids have been through a LOT! * ** "Guys!" "Don't tell us. Her too?" "Sorry to burst your bubble A.J., but it seems these kids know their dark magic!" "Well maybe the final battle wont be to hard if they know what their doing!" ** Then I noticed the boy she was talking to at the moment he was talking to his owl, and then he turned around, "Hi I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He took my hand and shook it *wait is that a scar on his forehead? Yup target sited! Target locked*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*What I saw~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Lily, get Harry out of here! I'll hold him off as long as I can! GO NOW!" * WAIT I CAN HEAR THEM! * A women ran into the room holding a baby, the baby was crying * I can hear him cry * Just then an explosion occurred in the room she just ran from. "JAMES!" A man came in I couldn't see his face because of the hood, he pointed his wand at her, "Please! Do what ever you want to me just don't hurt Harry!" "Silence! AVADA KEDAVRA! And now for you little one ... AVADA KEDAVRA! *flash* the boy was watching a man in front of a mirror talk to him self," Master nothing is happening, I see myself with it, presenting it to you, but I don't have it!" a slimy, crooked voice came from some where, "Use the boy!" but then he was pushed in front of the mirror, "What do you see!" the boy was looking at the mirror and his eyes widened slightly, "I see my self getting the house cup for Gryffindor!" "He's lying!" the man grabbed the boy and a terrible pain went through his body! * AHHHH! GOD! I CAN FEEL WHAT HE'S FEELING! * *flash* "I am Lord Voldemort! I am the most Powerful wizard!" there was this boy/man who was standing near the same snake That attacked the girl! "DUMBLEDORE IS THE MOST POWERFUL!" the boy was now holding a gleaming sword and a very old torn hat, and on his shoulder was a . Phoenix! There was a battle and the boy almost died but survived *flash* There was that room again and the same man! "Harry I didn't kill your parents." he said. Then the same scene from the other two was shown. *flash* It's the dementors again, * where are those voices coming from? I think I'm hearing his parents voices... of when they died * "Hermione, KEEP THINKING OF HAPPY THOUGHTS!" the girl had fainted and was now on the floor with the man. "No! Don't come any closer! EXPECTO PATRONUM!" it wasn't working! * he's got to make it! * Just then from across the lake came a very powerful Patronus Charm in the shape of a unicorn? No, it was stag! *flash* It was the same stupid HIPPOGRIFF! they did the same thing, and they saved the skinny man. *flash* *Where am I now?* There were tombstones all over the place!, I was looking around for The boy but didn't see any thing until I heard, "AVADA KEDAVRA!", I spun around and sure enough there was the boy, but there was also a handsome teen boy dead next to him and a black cloak holding.. a baby? *flash* the boy was tied to a tomb bleeding with a bubbling caldron, * I got a really bad feeling about this! * a man immerged from the caldron, * VOLDEMORT!* HE HAD THE MOST DISCUSTING FACE! * *flash* the boy was facing VOLDEMORT and alone! They were surrounded by black figures. There was a golden glow that surrounded them I couldn't see inside but as soon as the boy let go of his trance he ran, grabbed the dead boys family, then a trophy I didn't notice was there. It was a port key.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*end~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
We locked eyes, * green my favorite color. Look away... I can't! * "Oi Harry! You just met the girl and your already falling for her?" It was one of the twins, * don't blush! DON'T BLUSH! OH NO! To late. * We dropped hands almost immediately. *Is it a good thing he's blushing to or not?* A.J. looked at me, ** "Another Vision? What is it with these people! I really want to find out!" "Yea, but I actually heard voices this time, his kid's had it pretty rough." ** Hermione was looking at me, then her eyes widened, she looked at Abby, then A.J., then she gasped and covered her mouth with both hands! * WHY IS SHE LOOKING AT US LIKE THAT! * "HOLY CRIKET! You...your...your the Aphrodite Saver?" "Um yea that's me." "And you two are the Athena and Apollo Saver?" "That's Us!"  
  
I look at Abby and A.J. * What is she talking about . wait! does she know we're the Chosen Three? * Just then one of the twins spoke up, "Ok Hermione! We know who they are, but how do they look familiar!" "They're famous at least on the internet!" "How? We've never heard of them! What's in-ter-net?" "Of course you wouldn't know them but I do because I have a computer!" "Hermione! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" "Triple A was a trio of kids from America that have a web site and it's wonderful! It's filled with every thing beauty and life tips for girls by Athena, a huge sport section with sport from all over the world and training tips from A.J. and Little videos of pranks, stories, everything else by Aphrodite. It's Known all over the world!" * Oh our web site! * Abby was looking as if she was going to faint! "You like our site! Lexie, she likes our site!" * It was Abby's idea to start a site * She took Hermione to the side and started talking to her about the site. * GOD! SHE ALWAYS DOES THIS! * ** "SEE! I told you it was a good idea!" "Shut Up, Abby!" **  
  
I looked around, there was a huge deep red train. "Is that the Hogwarts Express?" Hermione was the first to answer, " Yes, it was first established in the early 1900s to transport Hogwarts students to the school." I looked at the train, looked around and saw no one else left on the platform, then looked at my watch, "IT'S 8:59! WE HAVE LESS THEN A MINUTE TO GET ON THE TRAIN!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~* UUUUUUUUUUUUgggggggggggg! I forgot the disclaimer! No one be mad Please! so here it is!  
  
disclaimer: The greatness which is the world of Harry Potter doesn't me long to me ..::sniff! Sniff! WHAH!::.. it belongs to Her Highness J.K. Rowling, But! Lexie, Abby, A.J., Odysseus, And Midas are all mine! ..:: High fives Lexie, and tackles Midas and squeezes him tight! "your all mine! mwah ha ha!"::..  
  
Please! Please! ..::gets on her knees!::.. Review! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE!  
  
well thanks, Princess of Hearts 


End file.
